Skylanders: EoP: A Deep Return
In the Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy series. Previous: The Porky Invasion - Next: ??? Chapter One: Waffles Spyro sat at the table in front of the TV. He munched on his Coco Puffs and blankly stared at the TV, which was playing Breadwinners. "What am I doing with my life?" Sparx flew over to Spyro. "Breakfast?" Spyro nodded. "Waffles, please." As if it were some kind of magic word, the minute Spyro said "waffles", the TV changed by itself to Pork Network, which was playing Teen Titans Go! Sad excuses for Cyborg and Beast Boy danced across the screen with stock images of waffles in the background. Spyro spat his milk out all over the table and grabbed the remote. "I didn't change it to this!" Before Spyro could press the button, he heard something. "Spyro...Spyro..." Spyro got up, and saw that the voice was coming from the TV. "Wha-what is this?" Then, the voice stopped. Spyro stared at the TV, before Sparx flew to the table with a plate of waffles. "You okay?" Spyro shook his head. "I'm fine." - Rayman sat on his computer, Claus was offline, so he decided to do something different. Rayman sat in front of the Wikia log in screen. He typed "Evilrainbow" in the user box, and clicked the password box. "gorillazisawesome123" he typed (author's note: not my real password btw.) He guessed the password right, and logged onto Spyro's Wikia account. "Oh, man, this is awesome." Rayman went to the "change username" page and typed in the bar "RayClaus". He smirked as slowly everything was turning from "Evilrainbow" to "RayClaus". Rayman got up and opened the closet, and grabbed a printer. He plugged it into the computer and printed something out. He grabbed the papers and ran outside his room, and out the Snoring Tree. Spyro had finished his breakfast and turned on his computer. He went into Wikia, and saw that he was blocked, everywhere. "WHAT IS THIS!!??" Spyro growled and stormed off downstairs. He ran into the bathroom and shut the door. The door to the house slowly opened, and Rayman walked in, holding a pile of papers. He smirked and taped the pictures to the wall, before running out the house. Spyro walked out the bathroom and screamed. "WHAT IS THIS!!!???" Rayman had taped various pictures of Porky Minch all over the walls. Spyro ripped the pictures off and tore them to shreds. Spyro growled and ran out the house. Sparx flew down the stairs, holding a book in his hands. It was the How To Troll A Sonic Fan ''book that belonged to Spyro, which was stolen by Porky, and Spyro eventually got the book back. Sparx set the book down the floor, and it oddly started to glow. The book sunk into the ground, and the house started to shake. Sparx flew to a corner as the house shook rapidly. Soon, roots started to grow under the house, and the house shook and shook as a tree grew under it and took it to the sky. The tree was so tall it reached the clouds, and Spyro's house sat on the top of the tree above the clouds. Sparx gasped as he looked out the window and saw how high above the city the house was. "Oh Spyro is so going to kill me for this!!" Sparx flew into the bathroom and into a closet, before shutting the door and hiding the the very back corner. - "YOU DID, WHAT!?" Grand Minimus took off his tall crown and threw it on the floor. Rayman stared at him. "Yes, I hacked into Spyro's Wikia account and changed his username, so what?" Globox stood behind Grand Minimus and stared at Rayman. "I thought we were best friends, what happened when we would always slap each other for no reason?" Rayman rolled his eyes. "I'm too old for that!" Grand Minimus grabbed a bunch of suitcases he'd been packing for an hour, full of Rayman's stuff, and threw it at him. "We don't want you here anymore!" Rayman gasped. "Wait, you're, you're kicking me out?" Globox sighed. "We can't handle you anymore, sorry." Rage filled Rayman's eyes. "No!" Globox grabbed Rayman's suitcases and threw them out the door, before pushing Rayman out and having him land on the grass. Globox stared at Rayman from the door as his quickly got up. "Sorry." Globox shut the door, and Rayman got to his feet and levitated the suitcases in the air with his magic. He then stormed off into the city. - "Woah..." Spyro stood in front of the large tree his house sat atop. Not only was there a large tree growing under it, but Spyro's house also seemed much bigger, and had lots of tree branches sticking out of it. At the bottom of the tree, there was a door, similar to the Snoring Tree. Spyro opened the door and walked into a large room that was completely empty. There were a flight of stairs, which Spyro walked on. He walked up the stairs and into a hallway, which had a few rooms that were also empty. Spyro walked to the end of the hallway and walked up a small flight of stairs up to a door. He opened the door, and saw that it was his house. Spyro walked into the house, and saw tree branches sticking out of the floor. Spyro went into the bathroom and opened the closet. "Sparx?" Sparx slowly fluttered out of the closet. "I'm sorry! I had that ''How To Troll A Sonic Fan book and I put it on the floor, and it sunk into the floor and then there was this huge tree that grew! Please don't be mad!!" Spyro sighed. "I'm not mad, just, shocked." - Claus walked down the grassy meadow path, and saw the large tree with Spyro's house on it in the distance. "Spyro's got a house upgrade, I see." Claus held a large black bag full of garbage. He dragged the bag behind him to the back of the city, and threw it in the trash bin. As Claus turned away, he heard a thump in the bottom of the bin. Rayman's head popped out of the bin and smiled. "Hi Claus! I knew you'd visit!" Claus turned around and stared at Rayman. "Um, what are you doing in the trash bin?" Rayman sighed. "Stupid Grand Minimus and Globox kicked me out because I told them I hacked into Spyro's Wikia account, so, I moved here. Come see!" Rayman dug into the trash below. Claus climbed up into the bin and peered into a small hole Rayman made in the trash. He got onto his hands and knees and slowly climbed into the hole. "Ugh! It smells horrible in here!" Claus appeared at the end of the hole and deep into the trash bin. There was a small den Rayman made. Rayman pointed at a pile of broken internet routers someone threw into the bin. "Look, see, I was able to find away to get those routers working again, so I can have internet, so I can talk to you ALWAYS!" The pile of routers sparked electric sparks and smoke arose from them. Claus cringed as he forced a chuckle. "Yeah, they are, um, wonderful!" Rayman picked out a half eaten candy bar in its wrapper from the the pile of garbage and took a bite out of it. "Mmm, and the best part about this, is that I don't have to go to the store anymore! All the food I ever wanted is right here!" Rayman pulled out a pizza box from the pile and opened it. Rayman took a slice out of the moldy half eaten pizza and ate it. Claus slowly backed away as he cringed. "Um, yeah, it's, amazing!" Rayman got out his laptop from the pile of trash and turned it on. He logged onto Wikia, and saw the username change was complete. "And I forgot to tell you, I hacked into Spyro's Wikia account and changed his username! Hold on, I gotta change this stupid profile of his." "HAI GUIYZ I AM EVULRAINBOE AKA SPAYRO I LUV GORRILAZ IT IZ SOH DEEP BUT I ALSO LUV WARRIURS BOOKS DEY R AMAZING!!!!" Spyro's profile read. Rayman typed on the computer and changed the entire thing. "I'M RAYMAN" "PHAZON OFF NOW :)))))))))" Rayman sat on top of his large pile of trash. Claus stood below him and stared at all the garbage he was collecting. "Wow, you sure have lots of candy wrappers." Claus then felt something wet and slimy drip down his mask. "Are you drooling on me!?" Rayman was confused. "What?" Claus stepped back. "Your, your, you-your tongue..." Rayman jumped off the pile of trash. "What about my tongue?" Claus reached into the pile of trash and pulled out a broken hand mirror. He held it in front of Rayman as he looked at his long, rainbow-colored tongue. Rayman fell back into the pile of trash and screamed, and so did Claus. Rayman and Claus soon stopped screaming, Rayman heard a quiet voice coming from the computer whispering to him. "Rayman... Rayman..." Rayman slapped himself in the face and threw the computer into the pile. "I am crazy!" Chapter Two: The Empty Drago Pit Fernstar walked down The Drago Pit. He sniffed the air, and dug into the ground. He sniffed the area that he and the Mecha-Drago had buried The Commander's body after he was killed by Claus, a moon earlier. He had been buried next to Mother Brain, who he considered his "waifu". In the spot where he was buried, there was a large hole. Fernstar gasped. "Oh phazon." Fernstar ran into the forest and towards Drago's treehouse. He ran up the steps and opened the door. The Ultimate Chimera was sitting on the floor playing Tetris, trying to beat Drago's score. "Guys! I think something happened to The Commander!" The UC nodded. "Yes, something did happen, Claus killed him. That's old news, dude." Fernstar scoffed. "No, I mean his grave is empty! He's dead, how is that possible?" The UC then heard a voice coming out his Gameboy. "Chimera... Chimera..." The UC dropped the Gameboy on the ground, as an orange smoke cloud erupted from it. The smoke cloud turned into a shape, the shape of The Commander. The Commander in spirit form went out the door, and pulled out his dead body stuffed in a bush. "I dragged this out from The Drago Pit last night." The spirit went into the dead body, and it rose up. The Commander had come back to life. The UC and Fernstar stood at the door, shocked, as The Commander smirked at them. "CAMERA LAMPS, LOL I'M SO RANDOM!!" Fernstar growled. "Where's Claus when you need him!?" The Commander smiled and took off to the sky using his wings. He flew from Dragon Island towards the Willow Woods City. - Claus slowly climbed out of the garbage den. He jumped onto the grass as Rayman stuck his head out the bin. Rayman looked up, and saw something flying above, blocking out the sunlight. "That's a weird bird." Claus looked up, and saw that the "bird" was slowly flying towards them. "That's no bird..." The Commander dropped onto the grass in front of the two. Claus gasped. The Commander walked up to him with a smirk. "You thought I was gone, didn't you? WELL I'M BACK!! LOL!!" The Commander threw his arms in the air and laughed. Rayman stared at The Commander blankly, as he saw his rainbow tongue fall out his mouth as he laughed. Rayman blushed a little before Claus grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the garbage bin. - Spyro gazed out the window, and saw how high his house was from the city. He heard thumping downstairs, as the door flung open, and Claus and Rayman ran inside. Spyro growled as he saw Rayman. "You hacked into my Wikia account DIDN'T YOU!?" Claus rolled his eyes. "We need help. The Commander is back." Spyro raised his eyebrow. "Who?" "The Commander, that guy Porky created who I killed a moon earlier. He's back." Sparx flew towards them holding a piece of paper, and handed it to Spyro. "Spyro, I am a genius!" Spyro held the paper in his paw and read the terrible handwriting. "how 2 soelv wurld peece" "1. huld hands. 2. get aluyong. n 3. sing sawngs" Spyro threw the paper on the ground. "What is this garbage!?" Sparx rolled his eyes. "It's how to solve world peace." Claus chuckled. "Singing songs is what makes people get along, you know." "I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad, I got Vecoline in a bag." Claus held out a paper bag with a Vecoline plush sticking out of it. Spyro flipped through his Gorillaz lyrics book. "Claus, you watermelon, those aren't even the lyrics." Claus stared at Spyro blankly. He whispered to Rayman. "Wow, he really does take everything seriously." Soon, The Commander appeared, hovering in midair outside the window, he smashed his arm cannon into the window, and flew inside. "Camera lamps!" Chapter Three: Battle of the Chimeras Tails stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He put on his Chimera mask and arm cannon, along with his belt and robot foot. He sighed as he looked at himself. "I'm a Chimera now, might as well accept it." Tails walked out the house, and saw the large tree growing under Spyro's house in the distance. "Holy phazon." Tails flew towards the house, and looked into the window. He saw The Commander aiming his arm cannon at Claus. Rayman stared at The Commander, looking into his red and green eyes. Tails flew into the hole in the window and dropped to the floor. "Who's this?" Spyro was hiding under a fort he made of his books. He clutched a Gorillaz album in his paws and he hid from The Commander, who was aiming his arm cannon at him. Rayman kept staring at The Commander. "He's, The, Commander..." Tails gasped. "He, he's the one Claus killed a moon earlier? I heard about it." Claus nodded. "He came back, for some reason." The Commander aimed his arm cannon at Tails. He smirked and fired. Tails jumped out of the way and dodged it. Tails shot an electro ball out his arm cannon, which hit The Commander and scorched his hair. Rayman had a strange urge to jump in the fight and hold Tails back, but Claus gripped onto him and held him to a corner. The Commander spread his wings and flew to the ceiling. Tails propelled his two tails and flew after him. Tails shot another blast out his arm cannon, which missed The Commander and hit a shelf behind him instead. Spyro screamed as he saw his books on fire. "Watch the shelves!!" Tails flew to The Commander and swiped his tails at him. The Commander grabbed Tails' shoulders and did a dive bomb into the floor. Tails screamed before blasting a arm cannon blast into The Commander's face. The Commander yelled and hit Tails in the face. Tails threw him off him and stumbled to his feet. The Commander shot a blast out his arm cannon, which destroyed another one of Spyro's shelves, and smashed the other window. Tails threw dummy ring bombs at The Commander, which hit him and exploded, making him fall over. The blast from the bombs made another one of Spyro's shelves fall over. Tails and The Commander stood aiming their arm cannons at each other. Smoke filled the room from all the destruction. Spyro popped his head out of his book fort, and saw his destroyed shelves. He then started to cry. "My Gorillaz memorabilia collection!! I DON'T HAVE A POINT IN LIVING ANYMORE!!!" Tails ignored Spyro and stood with his arm cannon pointed straight at The Commander, never letting him out of his sight. Tails and The Commander's arm cannons were charging their blast. "This ends now!" The Commander smirked. "Try me, stupid Mobian." Tails gritted his teeth and shot the blast out his arm cannon. The Commander shot his, and the two blasts collided into each other, and the house exploded into flames. Claus and Rayman were struck by the blast and tumbled out the window. Spyro's house went into flames as smoke clouded above the Willow Woods City. Rayman and Claus held each other's hands as they fell from the sky. Rayman opened his eyes, tears falling out. "Claus!?" Claus strained his ears to listen as the sound of the explosion blocked out everything else. "What!?" "Since we're about to die anyway, I might as well tell my secret." Claus looked down, and saw that they were about to fall onto the hard concrete below. "What is it?" Rayman took a deep breath. "I have a crush on The Commander." Claus' eyes widened. "WHAT!!?" Claus' shock had made his jetpack turn on, as his mech wings came out his jetpack, Claus flapped his wings and grabbed Rayman. He flew down to the city and dropped to the ground. "You serious!?" Rayman nodded. "Yes! From the minute I saw that we had matching Chimera tongues, I knew from that point forward that we were soul mates!" Claus slowly walked back, forcing a smile. "Uhhh, okay." Spyro glided down from the house in flames. "My things, gone, my life, gone!" Sparx flew out of the house after Spyro. He hovered by him and rolled his eyes. "Big deal. Where's Tails?" Out of the bushes, Tails walked out, covered in soot and dust. He coughed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "The Commander, is dead." Rayman let out a gasp of shock and sadness, he grabbed onto Claus and cried. "NOOOOO!!!! I NEVER EVEN GOT TO TELL HIM I LOVED HIM!!!" - Spyro walked over to where his house once stood. The tree holding the house still stood, but it was scorched and burned. Tails walked up behind him. Spyro sighed. "I'll have to rebuild the house." Spyro then dug a hole in the ground. He stuck his body down the hole and tried to search for the roots of the tree. When he found the roots, he saw the book that had sunk into the floor earlier. Spyro grabbed the book and came out the hole. He opened the book, and noticed something different about it. It had written down the destinies of Spyro and his friends, and what happened to them ten years from now. Spyro picked up the book and took it back to the city, where he dropped it on the ground in front of Rayman and Claus. Rayman was still crying about The Commander's death, he screamed into Claus' face with bloodshot eyes. "He was so cute! CLAUS, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND MY LIFE IS NOTHING ANYMORE!!??" Claus pushed Rayman away and gazed at the book on the ground. "What is that?" Spyro slowly opened the book. "It's supposed to say our futures and destinies, ten years from now." Rayman, Claus, and Tails looked at the book as Spyro turned the page. Epilogue What of our characters? Ten years from now... Spyro signed a record deal and was hired to do backup vocals for Gorillaz songs, a job which he considers his dream come true. Tails returned to Mobius, and was quite shocked at Knuckle's new buff appearance. Sunburn moved to Vecoline's Volcano, to keep Magiciano company. Flashwing became a multi-millionaire, and currently lives in Acornia. Smile Dog fulfilled his dream and moved his shop to Acornia, where he also currently lives. Stealth Elf moved to Polaris and is being trained by Tundra. Trigger Happy became broke from using all his money as gun ammo, and currently lives on the streets. Ember got a job at McDonalds, pressing the buttons on the microwave to heat up the frozen patties. Ridley got an award for being "Best Psychologist Of The century". Claus published a music album. It sold a thousand copies in under a minute and went five times platinum. "Vecoline Eastwood" became the hit single of the year. Rayman ordered a medium cheese pizza. It was cold by the time he got it, so instead of ending up like Porky and eating it, he got a full refund. END. Category:Fan Stories